howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Islands / Games
This page covers the islands and other locations that appear but have not been named in the games. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk Searches'' |First Appearance = Dragons: Rise of Berk |Source = Franchise}} In the Game, Dragons: Rise of Berk, there is a location that is searchable with Toothless that has no name. Expansion Island in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk This island appears in the game Dragons: Rise of Berk as an extension that the player can use for obtaining more space for dragons and buildings. It is also the location of the Legendary Dragon Crimson Goregutter. The island is large and has a pitfall at the edge of it, where th Crimson Goregutter resides. It has a small cave on the side o a rocky cliff, with a round entrance. Mentioned Location in Dragons: Rise of Berk In the description for Rubeus, a Groncicle, an unnamed town is mentioned. It is far North and somewhat implied to be very snowy and cold. It is unclear what exactly the inhabitants mine, though Rubeus is mistaken for a Ruby. Location of the Credits in School of Dragons This location in the game, School of Dragons, is popularly known as 'Credit Island', as credits for the game are scrolled on a board here. It can be accessed in game through the Settings screen. This location, from very early on in the game's existence, was promising to be a special location, but this has never materialized so far. The island itself is barren reddish rock, and appears to be a caldera of some sort. There is a mist, fog, or smoke filling the caldera itself, and has mysterious wooden gears rising from it. SOD-CreditIsland1.JPG SOD-CreditIsland2.JPG SOD-CreditIsland3.JPG SOD-CreditIsland5.JPG SOD-CreditIsland6.JPG Stable Quest "Lurking at the Island" in School of Dragons In the game, School of Dragons, there are activities called "Stable Quests" that the player can send their dragons on. These quests are meant for the dragons the player has housed in their stables, i.e. not currently active. One Quest, titled "Lurking at the Island", involves an old, shrouded, unnamed island which might have something dangerous there. The fog there is described as "burning". Titan Monstrous Nightmares or sonic dragons (for example, the Thunderdrum) are recommended to send on this Quest to maximize success. The Quest has maximum difficulty and takes a total of 16 hours (from School of Dragons, where the player's Stables are located. SOD-UnNamedIsland2.PNG Stable Quest "Field Trip" in ''School of Dragons In the game, School of Dragons there are activities called "Stable Quests" that the player can send their dragons on. These quests are meant for the dragons the player has housed in their stables, i.e. not currently active. In the Stable Quest called "Field Trip", Phlegma takes children to a nearby island to look at its plants and animals. A multi-headed dragon is needed for best success. The island is unnamed. The quest takes 24 hours. SOD-SchoolTripStableQuest.JPG Glacier in ''School of Dragons In the game, School of Dragons, there are Northern Lights (or Aurora Borealis) near Icestorm Island. If the player flies toward the Northern Lights, they will end up on a small glacier directly in front of the light phenomenon. There is also a sea fishing spot, which can only be fished from the back of a Gronckle and with the Deep sea fishing pole. SOD-AuroraBorealisGlacier1.JPG Quest "New Student" in School of Dragons In the game, School of Dragons, Snotlout mentions a "Secret Training Island" during the player Quest "New Student". He has the mineral Sylvite, which he gives to the player to experiment with at the Alchemist's lab. The island itself is not seen or described further. In School of Dragons "Rise of Stormheart" Expansion This unnamed location appears in the School of Dragons Expansion, "Rise of Stormheart". It is a small barren island on the surface, but underneath and around it in the sea it supports fish, coral, and seaweed. The player is able to swim below the surface and find a cave with air. The cave appears to be buttressed with a spine of a large creature. There is a wrecked ship inside as well. Nikora Stormheart uses this secret cave to stash a crate of Grimora venom, as well as crates of other items. SOD-RiseOfStormheart-UnderwaterCave1.JPG SOD-RiseOfStormheart-UnderwaterCave2.JPG SOD-RiseOfStormheart-UnderwaterCave6.JPG SOD-RiseOfStormheart-UnderwaterCave7.JPG SOD-RiseOfStormheart-UnderwaterCave8.JPG Stable Quest Log in School of Dragons In the game, School of Dragons, there are activities called "Stable Quests" that the player can send their dragons on. These quests are meant for the dragons the player has housed in their stables, i.e. not currently active. During a Quest, the player is provided a "log" of what their dragon(s) are doing. One entry is "Exploring an island for a place to make a bed for the night ...". This may be followed by another entry indicating the presence of other dragons on the island - "Unidentified wild dragons on the island below ...". Site Navigation